Surprise!
by fanfictionsissy
Summary: James sets up a surprise party for Lily. Funny and lovable. OneShot


SURPRISE

Author Note: Just a little short story in response to a fanfiction challenge I participated in. The challenge was to write a short story having to do with the words "Water, Joke, Chocolate Cake" Hope you like it! James/Lily forever!

Lily Evans was feeling forgotten as she walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was her 18th birthday, and no one had remembered. Even her best friend Kelsie, who was walking beside her, also had not said a word to her about the day. It was with a heavy heart and damp eyes as she slowly made her way outside, Kelsie chattering beside her.

"So I told him that he better back off or I would make sure he would never be able to bear chil… what's wrong?"

Lily's wiped her eyes as she turned away from Kelsie and plastered a grin on her face.

"Nothing. I'm just… being silly. Let's go to our spot."

She walked to the lake and sat down at the edge, taking off her shoes and dabbing her toes in the water.

"You don't have to cry just because I have men falling all over me, (literally), and you don't…" Kelsie said, with an eyebrow raised, "Or is it something else?"

Lily tried to change the subject from her watering eyes.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was dumped on the Quidditch pitch after your boyfriend lost a game."

Kelsie laughed. "You know I'm so over that, so if that was meant to sting, you fell about 3 years short!"

Lily chuckled.

"I know; I just wanted to laugh."

"Speaking of laughing; where is James Potter and his crew? They always have a good joke to share, and make us, err, _you_ laugh."

"Oh please," Lily muttered, trying to hide the smile she cracked when she heard James' name, "He couldn't even make a hyena laugh…"

-G&

"She's out! Everyone get to work!"

James Potter shouted. It was Lily Evan's birthday today, and he was determined to make it one she would remember. He had planned a surprise party, and he needed all the Gryffindor's help in putting it together.

"Remus and Peter, set up the tables. Sirius, make the banner, yes, you know what to do. Grant and Gloria, blow up the balloons and spread the word that there's going to be a huge birthday party in here for Lily and they need to come help. As for me, I'm going down to the kitchen to get the cake. I'm leaving you in charge, Sirius!"

James hopped down from the chair he was standing on, and rushed out the portrait hole. He had to hurry; he had talked with Lily's best friend Kelsie a bit before, and she had agreed to keep her out of the Common Room until 7:30 that night, and it was already 6:00.

Spotting a teacher pass through the halls, James slowed his jog down to a fast walk, so as not to get in trouble right then. The professor gave a warning glance at James and luckily kept going, not stopping to talk or question the student.

After tickling the pear that swung open to reveal the kitchens, James stepped inside and asked the house elves that were crowding around him for a chocolate cake.

"It's my girlfriend's- well okay, so she's not my girlfriend, yet; but it's my friend's birthday today, and she's a… girl, and I want her to have a chocolate cake because that's her favorite. Are you up to the challenge?"

The house elves burst into chatter and hustled around the kitchen. Two of the elves took a hold of James' hands and led him to a chair to sit and wait, placing an array of sweets in front of him.

James bagged the sweets to take up for the party, and was relieved when the baking of the cake took only 15 minutes.

The house elves presented it to him in on a silver platter, and showed that it displayed the words 'To Our Special Lily HBD' in red letters, and covered in white frosting.

"She is going to love it!" James exclaimed, taking the cake and hurrying back to the Common Room.

"Was it smart to leave Sirius in charge of the room while I was gone?" he asked himself, wondering if the room would still be intact when he got back.

$ET

"It's getting dark; maybe we should go inside now."

Lily started to stand, but Kelsie pulled her back down.

"I want to see the sunset; we can't go yet."

Lily looked inquiringly at her friend.

"The sun already set. It's 6:30."

"Ohh." Kelsie blushed. "Well maybe we should go eat. I'm hungry."

Lily jumped onto her feet.

"I completely forgot about dinner! I'm starving!" Lily rushed back to the castle and skidded into the entrance hall, almost bumping smack dab into James, who was carrying a couple bags, and a silver platter.

"Oh, uh, hi Lily." He stuttered.

Lily was intrigued by James' shy manner, but decided not to push it.

"Whatever you do with that food, make sure you don't get any on the carpet, right _Head Boy_?"

James laughed nervously and nodded his agreement while walking backwards, and finally just turning and running away.

"Well that was… odd." Lily commented.

"He probably is just on a timed errand for Sirius, you know how those guys give each other quests…" Kelsie whispered, rolling her eyes.

Lily chuckled.

"Actually, I haven't heard about that. What kind of things do they do?" she asked, sitting down at the curiously empty Gryffindor table.

"Well one time James made Remus run around the castle, picking one of each kind of flower he saw along the way, and he gave him 10 minutes to do it."

Lily spit out the pumpkin juice she had just taken a sip of.

"You mean he MADE Remus do that? I remember James giving me a bouquet of all different sorts of flowers that are found around here, and he said _he_ picked them for me!"

"Well it didn't matter either way, 'cause you turned him down when he asked you out then anyways." Kelsie shrugged. "Let's see… another time, Sirius had Peter see how many girls he could kiss in half an hour."

Lily snorted again.

"I can see why they do this; sounds fun!"

"Are you kidding? I was one of the girls Peter kissed!"

Lily couldn't help it; she burst into laughter.

(TBHK

James fell into the portrait hole, gasping for breath.

"What happened to you mate?" Sirius came over, taking the bags from James.

"Ran into Lily… Knew I had food…" James squeezed out. "That was a close call."

He looked up, and saw the room decorated to the max. All the couches were pushed back against the walls to make space for dancing, tables were set up along the left wall, and a banner was strung across the roof, displaying the words "Happy Birthday Lily" and then switching to "I Love You Lily James"

"I can't believe you James!"

James looked up and was shocked to see Lily walking towards him from the other side of the room.

"You told me that you weren't going to ask me out again!"

"But… Lily... I didn't ask… How did you?…"

Sirius laughed heartily and flicked his wand at Lily, changing her back into a grinning Peter.

James' face reddened.

"I can't believe you guys! I thought you agreed that there is to be no pranks tonight!"

"Chill out James," said Remus coming up behind Peter, and giving him a pat on the shoulder, "It was just a little joke; no one was hurt."

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know, I know. You just… took me by surprise there for a second. Anyway, it's 7:00. All we have to do now is set up the food, and wait."

TGIB

"Well, we better be getting back to the Common Room." Said Kelsie.

"Yeah, I guess so;" Lily chuckled, "We better check on James and make sure he hasn't thrown a wild party up there and not invited us. Who knows what he's done with that food…"

Kelsie laughed, but a slight red tinge crept up her cheeks as well.

Lily had still not forgotten about her birthday, and was about to say something, when Kelsie took off running.

"Where are you going!" Lily ran after her.

"Where do you think? The Common Room!"

Lily huffed and puffed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower and couldn't find Kelsie anywhere. Finally she just opened the portrait hole, figuring Kelsie got in ahead of her. She looked down as she stepped over the entrance, and when she looked up, she took a step back and tripped and fell backwards out of the hole.

"SURPRISE!"

Lily was helped up by James and Kelsie, who grabbed her hands, and tears came to her eyes.

"I never thought…"

It's all for you Lily! It's always been all for you." James whispered in her ear.


End file.
